Values
by Zukoukuyo
Summary: Ayumu is a young boy moving to the Kalos region with his mother. He always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer, to be able to travel and befriend a team of Pokemon to rely and trust. But as he progresses through his journey, he learns that not everyone sees the world in the same way, and he will have to fight for what he believes in- or lose it all in the process.


(Writers note: This is very heavily based off in game text and characters, but gets more free with character development and dialogue as the story progresses. Character personalities and ages will be warped for this work. In this "AU" of the Pokemon universe, different regions speak different languages. This will be shown through the story.)

The boy stared out the window of the plane, sighing quietly to himself. He was wearing a white graphic t-shirt with a Pokeball logo on it, some brown skinny jeans and some blue and black boots which admittedly, didn't match the rest of his outfit at all. He was spacing out looking at the stretch of land below him as music played in through the earphones he had stuck in his ears a few hours ago shortly after boarding the plane. He looked back down to the pamphlet in his hands which had some text in English sprawled across it, "Kalos, the ever beautiful region!" and pictures of a tower of light and multiple Pokemon, only one of them being recognizable to him, the small Fletchling which resembled the one his mother had gotten from his father.

"I may never be a Pokemon trainer at this rate... Werl, that's ok Ayumu, we still have them as pets! That's what mom world say..." Ayumu smiled as he quietly said this to himself as he took out one of his earphones, hearing a voice coming over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Vaniville airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened."

Ayumu stood outside the airport gate nervously, waiting for his mother to arrive to pick him up. Moving is so stressful... I don't know how mom does it! He sighed to himself as he pulled at the strap on his bag once more.

"Ayumu!" He looked up as he heard the voice of his mother calling.

"There you are. Tired from your trip?" She said as she walked over. She was a woman with medium length brown hair and light blue eyes, differentiating a lot from Ayumu.

"Yeah... Can we go home?" Ayumu yawned sleepily and they walked out of the building.

"You're going to love it here Ayumu, and I promise we won't be doing any more major moving like this again..." She started saying, and he thought to himself 'Yeah, that's what you said when we moved from Nimbasa city to Nuvema town..." He yawned again as he hear his mother go on about this and that, and eventually straying so much away from the topic that she had started rambling about Rhyhorn racing.

Ayumu jumped up in surprise as a small bird pokemon tackled into his shoulder.

"Arg... Fretty? What are you doing?" He grunted as he rolled over out of bed. He was in his pajamas, which were matching blue pants and a blue sweatshirt. One of his pillows was on the floor next to his bed, indicating the trouble he had had sleeping through the night. His room was already well organized thanks to his mother, who had arrived in Kalos a few days before to unpack. Until then Ayumu had remained with his aunt and uncle in the Unova region. He walked down the stairs groggily, 'My throat hurts... I'rl go get some what and see if I can sneak back to swreep...' He thought to himself but jumped as he heard his mother's voice,

"Morning, Ayumu! You sure slept well! All rested up from the move?" Before Ayumu got to respond she continued,

"Ayumu! You look like you just rolled out of bed! Good thing I had Fletty wake you up or you might have never gotten dressed today! Go have a look at yourself in the mirror, and go change out of your pajamas. 'Well, so much for that.' Ayumu grunted as he trudged slowly back up the stairs. He walked over to the mirror and ran a brush through his hair, then changed into the clothes he had gotten before his trip to Kalos that were "Kalos fashioned." He had on a blue zip up jacket, blue skinny jeans, the same blue boots from yesterday, then a red hat with a wonky pair of sunglasses on them. The glasses were actually a bit too big to wear and were only decoration for the hat, apparently. He also had a messenger bag slung around his waist. Ayumu fidgeted a little in the not-yet-broken-in-clothes then walked back down the stairs, only to get stopped by his mother again.

"Its about time you got going! Why don't you step outside and say hello to the neighbors?" Ayumu was about to protest but she continued,

"I'm not letting you get away with being this shy forever, Ayumu. Oh and don't wake up Rhyhorn~" She chimed and Ayumu sighed as he walked out the door, blinking in surprise as two girls stood outside. One was a taller girl about Ayumu's age with blond hair and black eyes, wearing a high waisted red skirt and black tank top along with black shoes. She had a small pinkish red handbag as well. The other girl sported long brown hair and bright green eyes, with a pink and black outfit and matching bag.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town! My name's Serena, I'm your neighbor." The blond girl said as Ayumu slightly moved back. The other girl walked over to him and took his hands in an over excited way,

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" She chimed happily then backed away.

"Guess what! We've come to get you!" She smiled and before Ayumu could question her Serena spoke up.

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us." She paused appearing lost in thought,

"But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all." Shauna began talking again after this,

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get... A pokemon!"

"A pokemon?" Ayumu asked, finally getting a word in. Shauna noded then gestured with her hand.

"Yeah! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" and then the two of them ran off and through the gates. 'A pokemon? From a Professor?' Ayumu thought excitedly. He had always arrived and left a region too late to start a journey, or lived too far from a professor to get an actual "starter" pokemon like he had always wanted. 'I want a Charmander but... This is Karos, so what pokemon woud the professor give us? Ahh, that doesn't matter anyways this could just be his way of saying welcome to the region and I'm not starting a journey but...' Ayumu shook his head and ran off, past the Rhyhorn sleeping in his yard, following the path the two took. He went through the gate onto a small path with bushes and trees all around, and ran through another gate to a neighboring city. 'What's this city called? Aquacorde... Seems strange to me, I guess...' He looked around and walked forward, 'Now where did they go...?' He jumped as he heard Shauna's voice again,

"Hey, Ayumu! This way, over here!" He walked over and felt his nervousness rise as he saw a table of four people. Shauna waved,

"We were just talking about you!" 'Way to calm my nerves...' He laughed nervously to himself and walked over to the table.

"C'mon, have a seat!" Shauna chimed as he was reluctant at first to sit down. He sat down next to Serena, and looked across the table at the two people who he was meeting for the first time. One was a bit on the large side and had black hair styled up, and one was a short ginger boy.

"This is the meeting place, Ayumu." Serena filled him in,

"Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Ayumu."

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" The boy with black hair smiled. Serena nodded and looked over to Ayumu,

"So, Ayumu, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..." She looked over to the boy with reddish orange hair.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on tests but he's a little shy..."

"All right! Nice to Meetcha!" Tierno smiled happily then continued,

"You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you A-Meister?" The boy asked and Ayumu felt his face turn red, 'What?' He thought to himself as Shauna spoke up,

"What? No way! He's a li'l A, for sure! What do you think, Trevor?" She asked.

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well... How about something low key? Maybe... Something like Big A..." Serena chuckled a bit after Trevor finished speaking,

"Why don't you decide on what we should call you?" She asked and Ayumu stammered nervously,

"Uh- uhm... We don't reary do that kind of thing in Kanto, more rike you wourld carl someone just by there name..." Ayumu said and Tireno jumped up giggling,

"You sure can tell you're from Kanto, you totally have an accent!" He said and Ayumu felt his face turn red,

"Tierno you're embarrassing him..." Trevor said shyly and Tierno stopped laughing,

"Oh, whoops! Sorry about that, Ayumu!" Shauna waved accidentally,

"Why don't we just call you that then, 'Ayumu?'" She chimed happily. Ayumu shrugged,

"Uhm... Sure. Yeah, yes prease." He nodded. ''Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

"Ok! Ayumu fits you perfectly anyways!" she smiled then looked over to Tierno,

"Hey! Can we see the Pokemon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" She chimmed.

"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our pokemon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno said excitedly before pulling out a case of Pokeballs.

"Hey Shauna, we should let Ayumu pick first. After all, he's new to Kalos and doesn't know much about these pokemon." Shauna said smiling as she looked over to Shauna.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure! Go ahead Ayumu!" She chimed happily and Ayumu stuttered,

"A-Are you sure?"

"Oh course we are! Go ahead~" Ayumu looked down at the pokeballs which all had labels above them, one saying 'Fennekin', the next saying 'Froakie' and the third saying 'Chespin'.

"Uhm... What are these Pokemon, Serena?" He asked shyly.

"Ah well... Fennekin is a small fire type Pokemon, Chespin is a grass type, and Froakie is a water type." Serena explained and Ayumu's eyes lit up at the fire type as he reached for Fennekin's pokeball. 'Its not a Charmander but...' He thought to himself as he grabbed the ball.

"I'll take this one." he nodded.

"Are you giving your pokemon a nickname?" Serena asked.

"Uhm... Yeah, Irl go with... Berl." Ayumu said.

"Berl?" Shauna asked.

"Uh, no I mean..."

"Bell." Serena said and Ayumu noded. Shauna took a pokeball next, and Serena after her.

"OK! My partner is Chespin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!" Shauna said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Froakie, I'm Serena." Serena smiled looking down at the ball.

"Because of you, I can be a real trainer. Thank you!"

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something from the Professor as well. I have something that will help you understand pokemon at a much deeper level." Trevor explained handing a small red device to Ayumu, Shauna, and Serena each.

"Uhm, so you see... The Pokedex I just gave you is a high tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our pokemon and complete the Pokedex. To put it another way, its an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Ayumu felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the word 'journey'. 'Finally!' He thought to himself, almost brimming with excitement.

"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, Ayumu... Please take this with you too. It's a letter from the Professor. He said you should give it to your mom." Tierno said handing an envelope over to Ayumu, which smelled faintly of some kind of perfume. He put the letter in the front pocket of his bag.

"All right! Well, we better get heading out! Let's go look for pokemon Trevs!" Tireno said and they rushed off.

"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure. Just like Kanto right Ayumu? Ah but first, in Kalos the Professor sends a letter to your parents to clarify everything so they don't worry as much. So you should be off, right Ayumu?" Serena smiled and Ayumu stood up, looking down at the pokeball still in his hand and the pokedex in his other. He started walking down back towards Vaniville town, putting the Pokedex into his pocket and he jumped as he heard Shauna calling his name.

"Ayumu, wait up!" She said and Ayumu turned around.

"Uhm... Yeah? Did you forget something?" He asked surprised and Shauna giggled and said,

"You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon-battling debut!" She called then spun about, pulling out her pokeball and throwing it as she said,

"OK, Li'l Chespin! It's our first battle! Let's win with style!" Ayumu blinked in surprise but then threw out his pokeball,

"Go Berl!" He called, and the small yellow fox-like pokemon came out of its ball, looking around a bit confused. Shauna's Chespin also seemed a bit confused, the small green pokemon looked around as their trainers stammered.

"U-Uhm Berl use... What's it called again?" Ayumu asked aloud, confused.

"Chespin, vine whip!" Shauna called, and the small green pokemon whipped out vines, attacking Bell. Ayumu jumped as Bell yelped,

"Berl use Ember attack!" He called, and the small pokemon shot back at Chespin with a small burst of fire, which seemed to do a lot more damage than Chespin's Vine Whip had before.

"Again, Berl Ember!" Ayumu called while Shauna said,

"Chepin, Tackle attack!" However, Bell was just a bit on the faster side and hit before Chepin did, knocking the pokemon out.

"We did it!" Ayumu cheered, looking at his small pokemon which sat down and was now licking its paw. Shauna gasped and returned her pokemon, then whined,

"Hey! I wasn't done watching my cute li'l Chespin yet!" After a moment she smiled again,

"You're amazing, Ayumu-kun! Here! Let me fix up your Pokemon~" She said, then took a potion out of her bag and walked over to Fennekin, spraying it on the Pokemon which protested loudly. She then stood up and waved,

"Say hi to your mom for me alright? See you later!" She finished and ran off. Ayumu walked over to the Fennekin,

"Thank you, I was rearly worried about that..." He sighed smiling. The pokemon simply looked up at him with a nonchalant look, than looked the other way.

"Guess your not so used to me yet." Ayumu chuckled and pulled out his pokeball, returning his pokemon to the ball.

"We can work on it. For now..." Ayumu started walking back down the same path he had taken into Aquacorde town.

As Ayumu walked into his house his mom called to him, putting down the dish she was washing and turning off the burner on the stove.

"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" She asked, but then spotted the shiny red and white ball attached to Ayumu's belt.

"Wait a second, Ayumu is that a Poke Ball you have there? You got your own pokemon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokemon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!" She smiled and Ayumu noded,

"Oh yeah, Mom, Professor Sycamore sent a note for you." Ayumu said, and pulled the note out of the front pocket of his bag and handing it to her.

"Huh? A letter for me? Is it a love letter?" She laughed and Ayumu chuckled,

"No Mom." As she opened the letter.

"Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh, I see!" She turned back to face him.

"Ayumu! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK! Let's get you and your Pokemon ready for your journey!" She smiled and then walked up the stairs, coming back down a couple minutes later.

"Here, Ayumu. I packed you an extra change of clothes, but if you need more space in your bag for other outfits you can just mail these home all right? My what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race, why it feels like just yesterday when-"

"Mom prease no Ryhorn racing stories." Ayumu groaned sarcastically.

"All right, all right. Well at least you met friends here in Kalos right? There weren't many kids to play with in Unova I suppose..."

"Mom..." Ayumu huffed.

"Alright, Alright! Well, now you get to take a lap around Kalos with your new partner! Oh yeah, and don't forget this!" She said, then walked over to a cabinet taking out a map than bringing it back over to Ayumu, handing it to him.

"Refer to that if you get lost! And you can always call home if you can't figure it out, alright?" She chuckled jokingly.

"That was one time mom." Ayumu rolled his eyes and smiled. She paused for a minute then continued,

"I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with your Pokemon is really a wonderful experience. Have fun, but be careful alright?" She smiled and Ayumu noded.

"Alright, I'll see you out of Vanville!" She chimed and they walked out the door. As they walked the Rhyhorn that was sleeping in the yard walked over to Ayumu and let out a small roar.

"Ha ha ha, what a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, it has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck, Ayumu! Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokemon by your side, so you'll be fine!" Ayumu smiled and noded, walking towards the gate out of Vanville once more.


End file.
